


Mirrors

by Yoakesan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pre Rhaast, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoakesan/pseuds/Yoakesan
Summary: Kayn reminds Zed of himself.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in my native language, which of course isn't English, and translating it was quite a time-consuming task, so please don't mind the mistakes :'(

The village was still burning. Tongues of fire enveloped the lifeless bodies which the earth was covered with. The crimson red of the rivers of blood mixed with the black of charred bones, the gray of the ash that swirled in the air and the bright orange of the flames.

Once again, Zed imagined himself in place of those corpses.

He shivered. He didn't want to die. Everything he had done in the past twenty-four hours, he had done it to avoid his own death. To postpone it, at least. The rest of the villagers had probably done the same. Why, of all people, only he had been tenacious enough to survive? He was just a boy. A nine year old boy of fragile constitution who looked like a ghost: neither his white hair nor his red eyes had helped him the few times he tried to make friends with the other kids.

None of this mattered anymore. There were no more children to make friends with, nor adults, nor elders. His own family was...

He heard something above his head creak. That noise was followed by a vibrating roar, like the echo of a thunder, but it didn't come from the sky. It came from a plank that still barely supported the structure of a half-destroyed house. The house was about to collapse on him. His body moved automatically. In the blink of an eye he found himself safe: he had thrown himself on the ground, sideways, and the wooden board had landed a few centimeters away from his legs. The landing had been softer than expected. He shifted his gaze away from the board, and realized that he had thrown himself over a corpse. It belonged to a beautiful young woman, or at least she could have been described as such if she had still been alive. The woman's eyes were widened, and her lips were folded in a grotesque grimace of pain.

The boy jumped and crawled away. His heart was racing wildly. He had spent hours wandering around looking for a way out of the ruins of the village, but it seemed that every otherwise viable road had been purposefully blocked by some cruel god. So he would die there. There, among hundreds of other people who until some hours earlier were breathing and talking and laughing and making plans for the future... he could not resign himself to that idea. Why? It would have been easier to close his eyes and lie on the ground, let himself be consumed by that destruction...

A shadow appeared in his eye line. It belonged to someone who was alive, and it was walking right towards him. The shadow gradually became more definite. Zed recognized the outlines of a silver armor. He stood up. Inside that armor, he noticed shortly after, there was a red haired man. He was holding his helmet in one hand. The other, he offered it to Zed, keeping his palm open. He had just promised him salvation. And maybe something else too.

\---

He was no longer a child. Actually, in his heart, he had stopped being one over ten years earlier. The only difference was that now his body also reflected this disposition of his. Zed had trained with dedication and had turned into a strong and healthy young man. Still, he felt like he had to get stronger. _This is not enough_ , he kept telling himself. And he was under the impression that the Master Kusho, too, often repeated it with his eyes...

He had become friends with the son of Master Kusho, who was really nice, easy-going, and gifted in fighting. His name was Shen. Over time it had become clear that he and Shen were Kusho's two best students. The other acolytes could only look at them from below, either admiring or envying them.

\---

Everything that had happened so far had led to this. The limitations imposed on his training, the meeting with Khada Jhin, the constant reproaches, everyone's indifference...

Zed had broken the rules. And Kusho had kicked him out of the temple. He was just a little over twenty years old then. He had no home, no family, no means of support whatsoever. Yet Kusho didn't even look at him. He told him he had let him down and closed the gates.

Zed clenched his fists. He was alone now.

He turned his back on the temple.

\---

In a large, dark room inside the Immortal Bastion, Boram Darkwill, Grand General of the Noxian army, kept exposing his plan to the council. Every now and then he folded his lips in a series of distorted smiles. «We will send an army of children along the banks of the Epool River». He paused. «Then we'll get the regular army to intervene, and-».

«Children, General?». A silver haired woman, her body bandaged in a tight-fitting dress that was as black and opaque as coal, interrupted him. «Pardon me if I ask, but _why_? Of course, they wouldn't have to face an organized army, but we can't expect that...».

Darkwill quickly replied: «It will serve to destabilize them».

«But on a strategic level...», another member of the council started to object.

«Strategically, the Epool River is of no use to us. I'm aware of that», Darkwill said.

«So why send both the children and the regular army to commit suicide on the border?».

«You are bold to speak to me in this tone, Helian».

The man lowered his head. He clenched his fists under the table, trying to hide his fear. «I humbly beg you to forgive me, general».

Darkwill ran a hand over his beard and began to calmly explain, as if nothing had happened: «It will serve as a demonstration. That's why it is necessary. We must show Ionia how far Noxus is willing to go. We must _frighten_ them. This way, they will surrender soon, and we will save many more lives than we would waste by continuing to behave like cowards». Suddenly he clapped his hands together. «Dear members of the council, I have made a decision, and I would be happy to have your support in organizing the preparations».

\---

Shieda Kayn had spent the last four years of his life in an orphanage. He should have been grateful he had a roof over his head, since many children like him died in the streets everyday without anyone even bothering to look at them. However, he still hated that place, hated the people who ran it, and above all hated the other orphans. Why couldn't someone just fall from the sky and tear him away from that place?

One winter morning a soldier came to the orphanage and fulfilled Kayn's wish. He carried a burlap sack on his shoulders. He placed it on the ground and opened it: it was full of steel swords. He took one out and gave it to Kayn without saying a word. Kayn tried to hold the sword high. However, it immediately fell with its tip on the ground, with a jingle that echoed around the courtyard for a few moments. It was too heavy for him.

Hearing the noise, the other orphans rushed to see. They came out of the orphanage en masse and gathered around the sack. Huddling together, everyone hurriedly collected their own sword. They had heard so many heroic stories about the war, and were so excited to finally be part of it...

Looking around, Kayn couldn't help feeling outraged. He thought he was the only one who deserved the honor of holding one of those shining swords. Instead, all those stupid kids would take part in that adventure together with him...

One of the ladies who worked at the orphanage came out of the main building. As soon as she realized what was going on, she opened her eyes wide and went to grab the soldier's arm. «You can't!», she cried.

«Shut up, woman», the soldier growled. It was the first time he had spoken since he had arrived there. His voice was dark and croaking. Kayn didn't like it.

«You can't...», the woman tried to repeat. Shortly thereafter she found herself on the ground, with the imprint of the soldier's hand flashing red on her cheek.

Kayn stood looking at her for a few seconds while he was still trying to balance the weight of the sword in his hands. Suddenly he felt a large, firm hand gripping his shoulder. «Let's go», the soldier said. He forced him to turn around and pulled him away.

\---

Fire, ashes, blood. Destroyed houses. A mountain of corpses. Kayn felt like he had already seen that scene in another life.

It had been a massacre on both sides. The villagers who lived along the Epool River had hesitated to attack the children, just as General Darkwill had predicted, but eventually they were forced to take up arms to defend themselves. Soon, the regular army had reached the battlefield. Darkwill had sent a small, poorly equipped party, since it would have been foolish to waste considerable forces on such an insignificant village. By that time the villagers had become fiercer, terrified of losing their homes and their lives. Although reluctantly, someone had had to pierce the chest of a six year old boy with a pitchfork. Thank goodness, most of the children had run away. There were those who had managed to find a safe route back to Noxus. There were also those who had been trampled on by a horse or caught by a flying arrow.

At no point did Shieda Kayn consider fleeing. His place was there, on the battlefield. He had to fight... to fight for what?

He had quickly realized that trying to swing the sword he was given was useless. He had thrown it away carelessly; then, he had found an abandoned sickle nearby - in all likelihood, a farmer who lived nearby had used it to harvest wheat - and without hesitation he had picked it up. It had proved much more versatile and suited to his needs: thanks to it, Kayn had even managed to kill real people.

By the age of ten, Kayn had already become a murderer.

\---

As he walked through the battlefield, Zed felt as if his ribs were breaking one at a time. He had happened to visit that village a few times before. The bodies left on the ground intertwined in a horrible network of humans, Vastayas and animals. There were Ionians and Noxians. Men, women, elders... and children. So many children. Zed had never seen such a massacre in his life.

He realized what the Noxian army had done and was overwhelmed by a wave of disgust. Those people were far worse than his enemies within Ionia.

A few years had passed since Kusho had expelled him from the Kinkou Order. Since then, the Shadow Order had become increasingly powerful, and Zed had recruited a considerable number of followers. Some of them had insisted on accompanying him there, but in vain. Zed had chosen to go alone.

Among the ruins and the corpses, Zed saw someone. A child. He could not have been more than ten years old. His long, straight black hair fell on his shoulders. He was covered with dirt, sweat and blood. He was holding a small sickle. For some reason, Zed had expected to find him trembling and with his face covered in tears, when he would get close enough to see his face.

He was wrong.

The boy had a proud and fearless look. His eyes were dry, and his shoulders were not shaking at all. When Zed reached out to him, he suddenly realized that what had driven him to do it was not compassion, but something more like admiration. That boy had potential. He had to give him a chance. And then, if everything had gone in the right way, maybe one day he could turn himself against Noxus... and take his revenge, giving those bastards a taste of their own poison.

Without hesitation, the boy accepted Zed's hand.

\---

Kayn was growing well among the other followers of the Shadow Order. He was training in something for which in his heart he had always known he was inclined to. In a short time, he had become able to master whatever technique was taught to him, and there was no weapon that he was unable to wield.

The other acolytes looked at him with eyes full of admiration, and sometimes full of envy. It was clear that Kayn had quickly become Zed's favourite student.

Shieda Kayn was aware of this underground tension. He was also aware that he should have reassured those who despised him by telling them that there was nothing special about him; but in his heart he knew that it wasn't true. There _was_ something special about him, something that put him one step above everyone else. Zed, of course, was aware of that, and he was trying to nourish that something with all the means available. Kayn was proud of that. If he worked so hard, it wasn't just out of ambition: it was also because being praised by Master Zed gave him joy. Yes, joy: it was a new, upsetting emotion, of which he had seen no trace neither among the labyrinthine alleys of Noxus, nor within the oppressive walls of the orphanage. Maybe going even further back in time he would have found something similar: yes, perhaps, thinking back to his mother, who used to hold him in her arms, stroke his hair and say: _It's alright, darling_...

But those memories were hopelessly tainted. He knew what came after them, and it was enough to devoid them of any reassuring faculty. From vivid and cheerful, they became gray and distant.

Still, Kayn felt a familiar warmth every time that Zed, after finding that his pupil had done an excellent job, emitted a pleased murmur.

\---

With his hands buried in the pockets of his wide, light trousers, Kayn headed for Zed's tent.

Zed was sitting on the ground, with his knees bent outward, and he seemed very focused. Kayn stared at the features of his face, his bright red eyes, the numerous scars, and he wondered: how could something be so beautiful and lethal at the same time? He stepped forward. «Master», he said.

«Kayn», Zed replied, looking up. «I'll come straight to the point. I've heard that you've been asking a lot of questions about the state of Noxus lately».

Kayn had just turned seventeen. The war against the Noxians had been over for five years. Ionia was starting to recover, but something irreplaceable had been lost, and any effort to rebuild it or bring it back to life would have been in vain. New political forces had appeared, both on one side and the other. In Noxus, Boram Darkwill had been ousted by a man named Jericho Swain. It was not clear what the new General's real intentions were, but he had proved himself to be a skilled strategist.

Kayn bit his lower lip. «I've been asking questions about Noxus as well as about Ionia, Master».

«You're not under accusation, Kayn. I simply wondered if you're suddenly starting to miss home». Zed's tone was sharp, steeped in sarcasm.

«No», the teenager hastily replied. «No, Master, I could never». He continued: «Swain's latest decisions are... kind of suspicious. I'm afraid he's planning something. I doubt we will be able to stand up to Noxus unless the Provinces are reunited. Ionia is my home, now», he claimed. «I never felt like I belonged to Noxus».

«Very well».

«I would never betray you, Master», Kayn insisted. «I haven't forgotten what you've done for me in all these years, and I'm not blind to what you're still doing». He took a step forward. «Have I ever disappointed you?».

Zed stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity to Kayn. Finally, he said: «No. Never».

«Then trust me». Now Kayn felt relieved, as if with that answer Zed had removed a burden from his shoulders.

Zed said: «If Noxus is really preparing to attack, we must gather all our strength».

«It's more likely that Noxians become pacifists overnight, than that Ionians overcome their ridiculous prejudices and understand what is the right thing to do».

Then Zed let out a short, hoarse laugh. Kayn felt a pleasant twinge in his stomach, but he could not have said why. Or maybe he could have, but for the moment it was better to turn a blind eye on it.

\---

Two years after Kayn first exposed his concerns to Zed, Noxus had not made up its mind to invade Ionia yet. However, there was an air of tension and instability.

Kayn was huddled under his blankets. One of his roommates was snoring. Another tossed and turned in her bed. How could he fall asleep in such a context? Moreover, he wasn't tired. He was too busy trying to chase away some thoughts kept bothering him: thoughts about Noxus, about a child covered in blood, an ocean of corpses... thoughts about a pair of pale and thin arms that held him tight. _It's alright, darling_.

He closed his eyelids. He forced something different to bloom within his skull. Anything would have sufficed, provided it was concrete enough to drive those images away.

Whom or what could he focus on, if not on Zed? On his face, still incredibly charming even though he was thirty-four. On each of his scars and on the story he imagined was behind it. On the tone in which he praised him and told him that he had exceeded his expectations. On the tone he used to scold him. On his shadow appearing behind him and surrounding his neck with one arm during their training...

Alright, it was working. Why not take a step forward and also imagine things that never happened, then? Why not imagine touching those pale lips with his own; why not imagine him saying something like: "Kneel"; why not imagine being brave enough to break the rules? Allowing himself to desire him...

Without realizing it, he had slipped his right hand into his pants and wrapped it around his member. Slowly, he began to move his hand. He just couldn't help it. In his fantasy, it was Zed's hand that rubbed his erection: a large and strong hand, with a rough palm, marked by years of fighting...

He knew there were hundreds of reasons why this was wrong, or at least he was partially aware of it. First of all, their age difference; but now Kayn was almost twenty, and he had been dealing with those impulses for years. He didn't feel confused about them anymore. He knew with certainty that all he craved was to satisfy his Master on every level. He wanted to offer himself to him unconditionally; to offer him his body and soul.

But it was all wishful thinking.

Kayn covered his mouth with his left hand. If one of the other students had found out about what he was doing, he would not have been able to come up with a convincing excuse. Yet the urge to call his Master's name was tremendously strong. He increased his speed and tightened his grip.

From the other side of the room there was a slight thud. Kayn cursed softly.

«Kayn?», a sleepy, masculine voice called.

He didn't answer.

«Kayn?», the other insisted. «I heard you panting. Are you alright? Do you need me to-».

Kayn gritted his teeth. «I'm fine. Go back to sleep».

Luckily, not even a thread of light filtered through the window. In any case, he was no longer in the mood to continue. He waited a few minutes, then slipped out of his room.

He reached the banks of a small river that flowed not far away from the gates of the temple. No one else was around. He undressed, placed his clothes on the roots of a tree nearby and immersed himself in the water. At first he shivered, but soon he ended up appreciating its freshness. He realized that his braid was bothering him, so he decided to undo it. His hair fell freely on his muscular shoulders.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. Someone was passing by. He bent down and tried to hide under the surface.

«Kayn?».

He emerged and held a sigh. «I am here, Master».

Zed took a few steps closer to the river. He began to pull off his clothes and said: «I need to take a bath too. I hope you don't mind». It didn't seem like he had the intention of asking him what he was doing there at that hour. He left his clothes on the same tree that Kayn had chosen, after which he entered the river.

«You know, Kayn, you were right», he said, wearily. «Noxus wants to start another war, and we don't have the means to defend ourselves».

Kayn didn't feel like discussing politics, but he forced himself to comply. «That means that sooner or later the Placidium might ask for our help».

«I wouldn't be so hopeful».

No matter how hard Kayn tried to follow Zed's words, he couldn't. He found himself putting his hands on his Master's shoulders, even though he didn't remember ordering his body to do so. He mumbled: «People are stupid».

«They are». It seemed that that gesture had not bothered Zed. It was as if he had just granted him the tacit permission to go further... but perhaps Kayn was too far-sighted.

«Master Zed, I think that-». He was unable to continue. Something now was obstructing his lips, preventing him from opening them.

It was another pair of lips. Those of Zed.

Kayn had been caught off guard. He widened his eyes and instinctively pulled back. His heart was racing. «Master?», he repeated in a different, more docile tone. Once again, he was silenced. What the hell was going on? It was all too concrete to be a dream. Eventually, he ended up reciprocating enthusiastically.

It was Zed, this time, who broke their contact. His expression was calm, but for some reason Kayn thought he was about to leave. And he had thought well: the man turned his back and got out of the water.

Kayn panicked. He couldn't let him go like this. He had to do something. He swam to the shore and exited the river, too. He grabbed his Master's arm and pulled lightly, making him turn around. «Master», he called out imploringly. And then? What else was he to say now?

«It's late», Zed said without moving.

Gathering all his audacity, Kayn took a step forward. He fastened his arms around Zed's neck, closed his eyes and kissed him.

Zed slipped his tongue between Kayn's parted lips, slowly. He put his hands on Kayn's waist. Taking advantage of this, Kayn gently took Zed's wrist and tried to guide him further down to his groin. However he met his resistance. He stopped pulling, parted from his lips and looked at him questioningly.

Zed simply said: «No».

«No?» Kayn repeated, a little hurt, perhaps even offended.

«You're a kid», Zed explained, dryly.

«I'm twenty!», Kayn blurted in response. Well, officially he was _almost_ twenty, but that would have sounded worse. «I know what I want».

«No, you don't».

«I want you», Kayn insisted. «If you don't believe me, I can prove it to you». He pushed Zed against the trunk of a tree with a violence that until then he had not considered himself capable of, at least certainly not against his Master. Then he knelt on the ground and clung to the man's hips. He had imagined that moment so many times...

He bit his lips. He wrapped his hand around Zed's member, which was only partially erect. The thrill of touching him was enough to arouse him.

Zed put a hand on his head and ran his fingers through his wet hair.

Kayn trembled with impatience. He had never done anything like this: he had kept away from all the girls and the boys who had flirted with him until then. He began to lick every inch of his Master's cock, slowly and religiously. He focused on the tip, kissed it a few times...

He could not wait any longer. He parted his lips completely, flattened his tongue and let Zed's member slide inside his mouth. It was warm and bulky.

Holding Kayn by the nape of his neck, Zed slightly pushed his pelvis forward. Kayn almost gagged, but quickly recovered. He let Zed's erection slide towards his throat. Whenever the other stopped, he moved his head and made his tongue flick wherever he preferred. He was enjoying it. Maybe even more than Zed was...

Zed's chest rose and fell heavily in tune with his breathing. Suddenly he pulled his erection out of Kayn's mouth. He released his orgasm, moaning softly. He leaned his back on the trunk of the tree, then felt that his legs were giving way and sat down on the grass, sliding slowly.

He had stained Kayn's face with his cum. Kayn was flabbergasted. He realized his lips were sticky. Instinctively, he licked them. He crawled over to Zed. «Master», he said. «Please...».

«Please _what_?», Zed said, smoothly.

«Help me», Kayn replied.

A moment later, he found himself with his bare back on the grass, and his Master above him. Zed was holding him down by the wrists, and he was biting and kissing his neck passionately. He went down to his chest, ran his tongue over his nipples; in response, Kayn arched his back. He moaned in a submissive, docile tone, and found himself blushing. Meanwhile his member had ended up bending over his abdomen. Suddenly, Zed released one of Kayn's wrists and put his hand above it.

«Master!», Kayn called out again, desperately.

The man began to take care of Kayn's erection. His gestures were dexterous and smooth; he seemed capable of reading the other's mind and doing exactly what he wanted.

Kayn shuddered at his touch. He gasped; then, he covered his mouth with his hand. Sure, the odds of someone hearing them were pretty low, but it was better not to risk it. Until then he had kept his eyes closed. He made an effort to open them and met the gaze of Zed, who observed him from above. He had a very serious expression on his face. Kayn liked it. He liked it _too much_ , actually. He came on Zed's hand without being able to warn him in time. Immediately he straightened his back and prepared to apologize. However, Zed smiled. He got up, stretched his muscles and, turning towards the river, said: «You'd better wash yourself, Kayn».


End file.
